Awakened Destiny
by bcwazhere01
Summary: So, this is my first story. This is a little bit of a twist on Twilight. In this story Bella is actually a shifter. But, something interesting happens...she imprints... on Alice Cullen. Read to find out more! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight! All the characters and original story goes out to Stephanie Meyers! **

My name is Isabella Swan. Also known as Bella. I have lived a perfectly normal life with my mom, Renee and her boyfriend, Phil. Until one day, my mom decided to send me off to live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. Of course, just when I thought my life was good, something happens to throw me off track. I packed all of my stuff up and left in a week.

My mom drove me to the airport, and I said my good-byes. When I got on the plane I took out my IPod, and listened to music, the whole ride there.

I got off the plane, went into the parking lot, and I immediately knew which one my dad. First off, he was the one wearing police uniform leaning against a police car. Second of all, I don't think anyone could ever forget that mustache of his. I put my stuff in the car and sat in the passenger side.

Charlie got in, and tried to make a decent conversation, but failed miserably. We sat the rest of the car ride in silence. I felt as if something inside of me was pulling me towards Forks. I don't know what it was, so I just ignored it.

When we got to his house, he showed me upstairs into my room. It was a very faint, baby blue color, and I could tell that hadn't changed it one bit since mom left. I put my stuff down, and Charlie gave me a laptop. I guess he was trying to apologize for not being there for a lot of my life. Charlie turned to me before he left and said "When you're done unpacking, come outside."

I finished packing and went outside, just like Charlie had said to. When I came out, I saw a man in a wheelchair and a young semi-muscular man next to him. I immediately recognized them as Billy and Jacob Black.

Jacob and I used to be the best of friends when we were younger. So, when he came over and bear hugged me to death I wasn't surprised. "BELLA! I've missed you!" He said.

"I can tell!" I said, after being squeezed so hard, I wouldn't be surprised if he broke one of my ribs.

"Well," said Charlie, "how do you like your new present?" I turned to where he was pointing and saw a rusty, old, red truck.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, trying to sound as excited as possible. He seemed happy with my answer, and went back to talking to Billy.

Jacob and I talked for another hour or so, just catching up, when Billy said that they were leaving. Jacob hugged me and I went inside and made some lasagna for Charlie and I. Afterwards I took a shower and went to bed wondering, what I was going to do about school tomorrow.

**Author's Note: I don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not... So please review so I can decide whether or not to keep writing it! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry about my first chapter being so short. I had just started, so I had no idea what I was doing. This one is longer than the first. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Twilight or the characters!  
**

I woke up to the beeping sound of my alarm. Man, I just now started today, and I already hated it.

I went downstairs, ate some breakfast, and climbed into my rusty, old truck.

When I got the school I immediately noticed a very good looking Porsche, parked right out front. I parked a little towards the back and got out.

When I went inside, I realized that I had no idea where the main office was. Before I even had time to think a blond guy came up to me and said "Hi, my name's Mike Newton, you must be the new kid, Isabella"

"Just call me Bella," I replied.

"Okay, well nice to meet you Bella. What is your first class?"

"I don't know,yet. Could you tell me where the main office is?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" he replied, a little too eagerly.

When I got my schedule, all that Mike did was follow me around to all of my beginning classes.

Soon enough, it was lunch time. THANK GOD! I really hate high school.

I walked into the lunchroom grabbed my food, and looked for a place to sit. About two seconds after I turned around I heard Mike yell, I sighed, knowing that there was no way I was going to get rid of him. When I walked to the table there was Jessica and Lauren, and another girl, who had straight, black hair, and glasses. She introduced herself as Angela. I smiled and said "Hello."

I blanked out after a while though, because I really didn't care about listening to all the gossip.

I heard the door to the lunchroom open, and looked up. I first saw a huge, and I mean HUGE dude, who had black short hair. Next to him there was a girl who looked like she had just walked out of the magazine. She had dirty blonde hair, and was really beautiful. Next came another dirty blonde, but this one was a guy. He looked like he was in pain. Right beside him was a girl with straight blonde hair. Who just looked bored. Next came a gorgeous male with bronze-colored hair, it was slightly tousled, and had a smirk that would make any girl fall in love. But none of them compared to the girl who came next.

She had jet-black hair that was extremely short, and was spiked in different directions. She moved with such grace, it was almost as if she was a ballerina. But, her features were absolutely stunning. She almost looked like a pixie. She had pale white skin like the others had.

But, then she looked directly at me. She had these beautifully amazing golden eyes that you could fall into and never come out. But, then she looked away, almost embarrassed, but I really didn't see her blush. But, I sure did. I probably looked like a tomato. She went and sat down with the people she came with, but kept glancing at me, like she was trying to figure something out.

Angela finally pulled me back to reality by lightly tapping on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" asked Angela. "Yeah, I'm fine I was just wondering, who are they? Before Angela got to answer Lauren interrupted, excited that I was interested in some gossip.

"Those are the Cullen's," she started, "they were all adopted by Carlisle Cullen and his wife. The big one is Emmett, he's with the dirty blonde, Rosalie. Jasper is the other dirty blonde one, he is with that blonde, Kate. The dude with the bronze hair is Edward. He is super dreamy, and just about every girl in the school wants to be his girlfriend. But apparently, he's too good for anybody." She sighed obviously disappointed.

"Who's the last one?" I asked nervously. I didn't know why I was so nervous, it was just a question. "Oh, that's Alice. She's always happy, it seems"

"Alice." I whispered trying it out. It was almost was like it fitted perfectly on my lips. As, if she heard me she turned around, and looked straight at me. I didn't know what to do so I just turned around, and waited for lunch to be over, secretly sneaking glances on this, Alice Cullen.

My next class was Art, and I walked towards it anxiously slow.

When I enter the classroom the teacher looked at me and said, "Oh, you must be Bella. I'm your teacher Mrs. Johnson. You may take a seat next to Miss. Cullen if you please."

I looked, and there was my beautiful pixie. Wait, did I just call her mine? I walked over and sat next to her.

She smiled, held out her hand, and said, "It's nice to meet you, Bella. My name's Alice." I shook her hand, and gasped. Her hands were freezing cold! She pulled back, and looked at me questionably. "Your hands are freezing! Are you really that cold?"

She smiled, and said, "No, my hands are always cold, whether we're in summer or winter."

I gave my mouth "O" an look, and listened to the boring lecture from the teacher.

We ended up having a big project that was due at the end of this week. The whole class groaned with me. But, then a piece of paper appeared in front of me. I unfolded it and it said "Do you want to come over? We can work on the project together, I you'd like. -Alice"

I smiled for no reason and wrote, "Sure, what time do you want me to come over?"

I handed it to her and focused on the requirements of the project. It was a paining project. We were supposed to paint a painting of our dreams. I had no idea what I was going to do for that. I got a note again, it said to come around 6. It also gave me her address, and might I add, her phone number.

I went to my next class with a big smile plastered across my face. I went to my Biology class just as the bell rung. I looked, and there was only one empty seat left, and that was right next to Edward Cullen.

I noticed him trying to cover his nose when I walked by the fan. Wow, that is totally rude, I thought. I looked for any other seats, but there weren't any. Curse my luck. I sat down and during the entire period I noticed that Edward was sitting as far away from me as he possibly could. Ugh, this is probably going to be my worst class.

I waited for the last bell to ring, and it finally did. But, before I could get out of my seat Edward was already walking out of the classroom. Man, he's fast. I walked out of school, and noticed Edward leaning on a Volvo talking to Emmett and Rosalie. Then, I found out who that beauty of a car belonged to. It had Alice in the front, with Jasper and Kate in the back.

Man, she's got a nice taste in cars. I went home in my crappy, old, red truck and started to get ready to go to Alice's house.

**Author's Note: I hope I did well and seriously REVIEW! I love the feedback, it really does help me write. And, I will usually update from 2-7 days after the chapter I just did. I try my best to update as much as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: BAM! Update in this house! Sorry, kind of got a little excited there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own Twilight. Man, I really need to get that time machine working...**

I went home, showered, and put on a random t-shirt and jeans. Then I realized I still had about an hour 'til I needed to be there, so I watched some TV, 'til it was time.

After about 30 minutes or so I realized I should be leaving.

So, I got into my crappy truck, and drove to Alice's house.

My first thought was DAMN! Their house was flippin' amazing! It had windows everywhere, and looked like it came out of a 'Better Homes and Gardens' magazine.

I cautiously got out of my truck, and went for the front door. But, before I even got there, Alice came through the door, and hugged me.

I couldn't help but blush, I mean she HUGGED me!

"OMG, you're here!"

"Umm, of course I am. I wouldn't just bail out."

"Well come inside, and meet my family!"

I followed behind her, and walked into the house. If I thought the front exterior looked good, than the interior was even better. If that's possible. It looked like it was the inside of a modern mansion!

We reached the living room, and I immediately recognized most of their family. The only two people I didn't know the names of were, what looked like the Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

The woman stood up and she was just as equally beautiful as her adopted children. She greeted me with a motherly hug, and said "Hello, my name's Esme. Welcome to my home, I hope I get to see more of you."

I had no idea how she could be friendly. I felt like I could already trust her. Then, the man stood up. He was so amazingly handsome, I think he surpassed Edward. He greeted me and said "My name's Carlisle, you are welcome here anytime."

I looked around, and the rest of the Cullen's greeted me properly.

"C'mon, I'll show you the rest of the house, and then we'll get started with the project."

"OK."

I had to admit it, there house was probably my favorite place already.

"And last, but certainly not least, is my bedroom!"

She opened the door, and I was simply amazed. Her room was probably the most impressive room in the house, which is saying something. The only word I managed to breathe out was "Whoa." It was so quiet, I don't think she would have heard it.

"Glad you like it." Oh, guess she did hear me.

"Ok, so I guess we should probably get started. I'll go get my art stuff, and you just make yourself at home."

I sat on the bed, while she went, god knows where. I realized that she had a bunch of painting on the wall. Each and every single one of them were simply amazing. Then, I realized that one of them was a drawing of me. It was crazily good. It was like I was looking into a black and white mirror.

"Oh, I see you found my drawing."

I looked at her, and she looked like she was unsure of what to do.

"This is amazing!"

She smiled. "Thank you, I try my hardest."

Ugh, she is so modest. I guess that's why I love her. Wait, I love her now? We're just now friends, and I love her all of a sudden? Weird.

We spent about an hour or so just painting. Eventually, it was time for me to go home.

Alice walked me out to my car. She hugged me tightly and said, "Thank you for coming. I can't wait to see you again." I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks at that. It also didn't help that she was hugging me.

We said our good-byes, and I drove off.

* * *

The next couple of days went by ok. I usually was always hanging out with Jacob. He was like my best friend, but I kept getting the impression that he wanted to be more than that.

It was Friday, and I had just got out of school. So, I went over to La Push to hang with Jake again. When I got there, Billy greeted me and told me I should leave.

"Why, I just got here."

"Jake hasn't been feeling well, and doesn't need to see anybody right now."

"Oh, ok. I understand."

"Thank you Bella."

"Bye, Billy."

"Bye, Bella."

I jumped into my truck, and drove back to Forks, feeling rather disappointed. I looked over to right and saw what looked like Jake with his hair cut off, and no shirt on. He was on an edge of a cliff standing there with three others that looked a lot like him.

"What the h-." Then he jumped off! I screamed in my truck.

I saw Jake commit suicide. I looked at the water frantically looking for a body, when I saw his head pop up from the water. I drove off wondering why Jake was trying to kill himself, and why Billy told me Jake was sick.

I'll find out tomorrow. I was determined to. I wasted a lot of time, by watching the TV, and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up at about 1:00 AM, to a cool breeze. I looked over, and my window was opened.

That's weird. I don't remember opening it before I went to bed. I shrugged it off, and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day I called Jake. He didn't answer. I called again, and he still didn't answer! But, I was determined to get my answers.

So, I told Charlie I was leaving, got into my truck, and drove off.

When I got there I knocked politely, and waited for someone to answer.

Billy, finally came to the door. I could see it on his face that he was going to tell me the same thing he did yesterday. So, I walked right past him, and into Jake's room. He wasn't in there, but I looked out his window, and saw him in is backyard with the two I saw on the cliff.

I ran outside, before he could go anywhere.

I walked right up to him, and his friends, because I was about to get my answer.

"Jake! How come yesterday, Billy told me to go home, because you were sick, yet I saw you almost commit suicide?"

Jake sighed and looked at his friends. They nodded at him, and he turned back to me.

"Look, Bella, I don't think we should be friends anymore."

"What?"

"I'm doing this for your safety, and because, you're not allowed to know."

"Know what?"

"I can't tell you. But, that doesn't change the fact that we can't be friends anymore."

I stared at him, like he just told me my parents died. I then walked very slowly away, and started to cry my eyes out.

I didn't want Jake to see me like this, so I ran to my truck, and drove as fast as I could back home.

I then ran inside my home, past Charlie, and into my room. I slammed the door, locked it, and belly flopped onto my bed, still crying.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aaaaaaand scene. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the newest edition to the story. And review please. Just don't even think about it, just review.**


End file.
